Deux Longs Mois
by TheHysTerIcalgIrl
Summary: La famille Weasley vient de s'installer au 12 square Grimmaud. Mais Ginny commence à se poser des questions de son âge et tourmente ses frères. Chantage, harcèlement, menaces tous les moyens sont bons pour se faire comprendre.


Titre: Deux Longs Mois

Auteur: TheHysTerIcalgIrl

Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Avertissement: Aucun dans ce chapitre ni dans les prochains. Sinon je préviendrai.

Résumé: La famille Weasley vient de s'installer au 12 square Grimmaud pour deux longs mois. Outre la mauvaise humeur de la cadette, tout ce passe normalement. Mais quand Ginny commence à se poser les questions que l'on se pose à son âge, quand ses hormones commencent à la travailler, ses frères s'inquiètent et en pâtissent. Chantage, harcèlements, menaces, tous les moyens sont bons pour se faire comprendre.

Couple: Aucun en particulier.

Note1: L'histoire se passe pendant l'été entre la quatrième et la cinquième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard (cinquième volume: Harry Potter Et L'Ordre Du Phénix).

Note2: Les autres personnages comme Harry, Hermione, Sirius et les autres Weasley apparaîtront bien sûr.

Note3: Bonne lecture (et bonne année).

**la dernière des dernières**

C'était la fin de monde, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Ginevra Weasley, les lèvres serrées en une ligne droite, vidait sa valise en jetant ses affaires aux quatre coins de sa nouvelle chambre. La famille Weasley venait de s'installer au 12 square Grimmaud sur l'instruction de l'Ordre du Phénix et compagnie, une maison poussiéreuse et puant le vieux. Ginny s'était vue attribuer une chambre au deuxième étage, celle du fond, toute aussi poussiéreuse que le reste de la vieille baraque et comportant uniquement un grand lit à baldaquin défoncé et une armoire grinçante.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui irritait la cadette de la tribu, du moins pas seulement. C'était une sorte d'accumulation.

Ginny regardait maintenant la pile de courrier abandonnée sur un coin de son lit d'un air méfiant, comme si les lettres s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus. Lettres de malheur! Elle aurait préférer ne jamais les recevoir et ne pas se rappeler sa détresse, son affliction, ses tribulations.

Dans ces missives, ses amies de Poudlard lui donnaient et demandaient des nouvelles, rien de plus. Mais celle de Karma, à qui Ginny s'était toujours sentie supérieure, contenait une information capitale, une vérité écrasante: son amie s'était trouvé un petit copain et ils s'étaient même embrassés! Sur la bouche! Avec la langue!

Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose (la grimace de Ginny s'agrandit): elle était désormais la seule de ses amies, et sûrement de toutes les filles de sa promotion, à n'avoir jamais (jamais!) embrassé un garçon.

________________________________________________________________________

"FREDERICK WEASLEY!"

Le cri de Mrs. Weasley retentit dans l'ancienne demeure de la famille Black. A l'instant même, une plainte déchirante s'éleva, glaçant le sang de toutes les chevelures rousses présentes par sa fureur stridente et ses injures.

"Opprobre et déshonneur, immondes bâtards, vermine! Saletés*!..."

Une petite femme replète se précipita dans le grand salon abandonné depuis plusieurs décennies, semblait-il, suivie de près par trois de ses fils arborant tous la même touffe de cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et une frimousse maculée de tâches de rousseur. Sur l'un des grands murs recouverts d'une tapisserie cramoisie était suspendu un grand tableau dans lequel une femme aigrie, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites et l'écume aux lèvres, montrait du doigt en vociférant.

"Traîtres à votre sang, enfants indignes, comment osez-vous souiller la demeure de mes aïeux! Quittez cette maison*!"

"Par Merlin aidez-moi, bon sang!" exigea Mrs Weasley .

Ses fils consentirent finalement à lui prêter main forte et, ensemble, ils tirèrent le rideau miteux sur le tableau. Les hurlements de Mrs. Black s'évanouirent enfin avec ceux des autres tableaux dont elle avait réveillé les sujets.

"Sirius m'avait prévenue que sa mère avait mauvais caractère mais tout de même! Et puis toute cette poussière! Il y a combien de temps que cette maison n'a pas été nettoyée? Je pense que... et dites donc vous trois! Où pensez vous aller comme ça?"

Les trois garçons qui s'efforçaient de s'éclipser s'immobilisèrent immédiatement face à leur mère qui les regardait d'un air sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

"Il me semble que nous avons quelques comptes à régler" dit elle à l'adresse des deux plus grands, deux jumeaux parfaitement identiques "Tu peux t'en aller Ronald chéri, tu n'es pas encore concerné. Alors vous deux? Fred? George? J'attends des explications à vos agissements!"

Les Fred et George en question baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission.

"Ne me faites pas cette tête là! Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes désormais majeurs que vous pouvez utiliser la magie comme bon vous semble. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez dix-sept ans que moi, votre mère, vous permet de faire n'importe quoi. Alors, ces explications?"

Ce fut George qui parla le premier.

"Mais 'man, tout ce que l'on souhaite nous, c'est t'aider."

"Ouais 'man, c'est bien plus facile depuis que l'on peut utiliser la magie à la maison. On est juste un peu maladroits..."

"...Et rudement excités! C'est pour cela que l'on fait tout via la magie..."

"Ca passera avec le temps, tu verras."

Le visage de Mrs. Weasley prit une couleur rouge vif sous le coup de la colère.

"Soit vous me prenez pour une imbécile, soit vous êtes plus bêtes que ce que je pensais."

Elle regarda tour à tour les deux jumeaux qui affichaient maintenant le même sourire qui se voulait angélique. Plan qui ne tombait pas à l'eau, puisque Mrs. Weasley céda finalement.

"Bon... je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais si, par malheur, j'ai encore une seule remarque à vous faire, une seule petite, j'en parle à votre père immédiatement et nous prendront des mesures drastiques! Vous m'entendez? Drastiques!"

"Oui 'man." firent Fred et George d'une même voix "plus une seule petite remarque."

Fred fit mine de partir.

"Je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de nous et que nous pouvons disposer. Je vais dans ma chambre, tu me suis George?"

"Absolument camarade."

Mrs. Weasley se précipita pour leur barrer le chemin.

"Oh non! Vous allez m'aider à préparer le dîner. Aller!"

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard agacé avant de suivre leur mère jusqu'à la cuisine.

________________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred et George étaient attablés pour le dîner. Mrs. Weasley servait de généreuses louches de ragoût dans les cinq assiettes dressées sur la vielle table. Son regard s'attarda sur la place vide qu'était censée occuper sa fille cadette.

"Où est Ginny?" demanda-t-elle en regardant ses fils, sans s'apercevoir que le ragoût débordait de l'assiette qu'elle ne cessait de remplir et dégoulinait sur la table "Je croyais vous avoir dit de la prévenir que nous allions manger. Oups..."

D'un coup de baguette négligeant, elle fit disparaître la marre de ragoût.

"Elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis que l'on est arrivé." Fit remarquer George, remuant d'un air dégoûté le contenu de son assiette. "C'est du mouton? Maman tu sais que je déteste le mouton! Beurk! y a de la poussière dans la bouffe!"

"Surveille ton langage George! Tu ne vas pas pleurer pour trois malheureuses poussières dans ton plat." réprimanda Mrs. Weasley, peu satisfaite que l'on lui reproche quelque chose en matière de cuisine.

"Trois malheureuses poussières?" se défendit George "Tu rigoles? De véritables pelotes de laine oui!"

" Je t'ai déjà dit de me parler autrement!" menaça la mère de famille en levant son index d'un air de défit. Cependant, elle se relâcha vite et poursuivi sur un ton de profonde réflexion " Il est vrai que cette maison est sale, très sale. Je ne pourrai pas survivre un été entier dans toute cette poussière."

Le nez froncé, elle chassa d'un geste dédaigneux des mouches invisibles avec sa serviette.

"Je suggère un grand nettoyage! Qu'en pensez-vous?"

"Mais c'est les vacances!" protesta Ron, qui était resté très silencieux jusque là.

"Justement! Comme cela nous aurons tout le temps pour nettoyer la baraque entièrement."

Le plus jeune des garçons prit un air grognon.

"Bon ça suffit! Si aucun de vous trois ne veut se déranger pour aller chercher Ginny, je vais y aller moi-même..."

"Je suis là maman." Ginny s'avança dans la pièce, le visage renfrogné et les bras croisés.

Elle s'assit en silence en face de Fred.

"Alors jeune fille, que fais tu de si intéressant dans ta chambre pour que tu omettes de passer à table avec ta famille?" s'enquit Mrs Weasley

"Où est Papa?" demanda Ginny, comme si sa mère ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

"Ginny chérie... qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Mrs. Weasley semblait à présent inquiète.

"Ouais Ginny chérie! Quelque chose te travaille?" se moqua gentiment Fred. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Ginny aurait tué Fred depuis longtemps. "Tiens!" reprit-il "Quand on parle du loup!"

Mr. Weasley venait de faire son entrée. C'était un grand homme très mince qui paraissait toujours épuisé et dont on pouvait voir luire le haut du crâne où il ne restait plus que quelques touffes de cheveux roux. Il s'approcha de la table et se pencha pour embrasser sa femme qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

"Quel journée!" dit-il d'une voix qui ne trahissait pas sa fatigue. "On a fait des tas d'interventions aujourd'hui, rien que pour cette histoire de briquets pyromanes. Compliqué comme instrument, je vous passerai les détails." il s'assit à la table où Mrs. Weasley avait fait apparaître un autre couvert " Je suis désolé pour le retard mais Dumbledore m'a un peu retenu. Il a encore je ne sais quoi à régler avec Sirius, on s'est donc entretenu à cause de la maison. Il m'a donné quelques petites consignes. Mais nous en reparlerons demain, lorsque nous auront la tête un peu plus fraîche."

Il s'arrêta pour prendre une bouchée de ragoût. Sa grimace laissait deviner qu'il était tombé sur l'une des fameuses pelotes de laine. Ce fut Mrs. Weasley qui rompu le silence.

"Devine quoi. Nous nous sommes à peine installés que tes fils..." elle désigna les jumeaux du menton "... créent des problèmes!"

" 'Man! Tu avais promis!"

"J'ai promis que nous prendrions certaines décisions la prochaine fois!" elle se retourna vers son mari "Tes fils ont donc créé une sorte de... d'oreille qui permet d'écouter en toute impunité les conversations des autres!"

"Vraiment?" s'intéressa Mr. Weasley " C'est intelligent."

"Arthur!" s'indigna Mrs. Weasley.

"Pardon Molly chérie." il s'adressa à Fred et à George "C'est très mal ce que vous faites, il faut que vous arrêtiez avant de vous créer des ennuis! Vous pouvez vous mettre en danger si vous entendez des choses que vous n'êtes pas censés savoir. Pour éviter cela, votre mère et moi allons garder cette oreille."

"Quoi!" On pouvait voir monter un sentiment de révolte chez les jumeaux. "Mais Papa! Tu viens juste de dire que c'était int..."

"Ca l'est, mais c'est aussi dangereux! Ne discutez pas vous deux, c'est comme ça et pas autrement!"

Tout le monde se tue.

"É' achiv' han é'mio?" dit Ron la bouche pleine de mouton, indifférent à la discussion précédente.

Ginny le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

"Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Ron!" s'indigna une seconde fois Mrs. Weasley "je t'ai élevé mieux que ça!"

Ron avala avec difficulté avant de se répéter "Elle arrive quand Hermione?"

"Oh! Dans deux semaines probablement." répondit Mrs. Weasley "Bon aller tout le monde! Les dents, et au lit."

Ils se levèrent pour aller rejoindre leur chambre respective. Le visage de Ginny s'illumina, Hermione était la seule personne à qui elle avait envi de parler, elle avait hâte que celle-ci arrive. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre il entendit vaguement Fred marmonner que leur mère avait une mauvaise influence sur leur père. Elle n'y prêta aucune intention et ferma la porte derrière elle.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*J'ai repris les propos de Mrs. Black que j'ai un peu mélangés.

Please review!


End file.
